Jelly Princess Chryssa
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840748 |no = 8545 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 153 |animation_idle = 59 |animation_move = 59 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 5, 12, 12, 6, 6, 4, 4, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 12, 12, 4, 4, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 10, 10, 5, 5, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 8, 8, 8, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 10, 10, 4, 4, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = In a small underwater cave off the west coast, sightings of an enormous iridescent jellyfish with trailing tentacles sheltering a strange humanoid girl hovers between fact and fiction. Said to wear a coral crown and a beautiful dress, it's easy to see why the girl, Chryssa, has been dubbed "The Jelly Princess". As far as Chryssa is concerned, she only remembers her "guardian" (whom she affectionately calls Jell) being around for as long as she has. Everything Jell perceived, Chryssa did too. The duo was content spending their days drifting here and there in the great blue expanse like her "subjects", but over time, a small curiosity about the humans she resembled slowly blossomed. She began to watch and observe them at work and play upon the sandy beaches. Gathering up her courage, Chryssa inched toward land, but every unconfident step away from Jell and the sea threatened to drain her to the point of collapse. Slinking back into the depths, she cast all thought of ever leaving her watery cradle away. It wasn't until a chance encounter with an unfortunate victim of Jell's trailing stingers that Chryssa felt she had a glimmer of hope. The girl, Sennie, spoke excitedly of methods to modify the bubble (which prevented her watery demise) for Chryssa's use. Amused at her exuberance, Chryssa nodded along, and soon, the duo found themselves standing on a bank beyond the watchful eyes of the village sentries. Free of the sea at last, Chryssa was filled with wonder at the world beyond her own. How might a creature so bound to the sea fare on unforgiving ground? Chryssa felt Jell's trepidation, but the human part of her was happy to be swept up in her friend's enthusiasm. |summon = Hm? Someone's here... Oh! Wait! We've drifted this far? Jell, where are we...? |fusion = What have you got there, Jell? Oh. That's interesting... ...I'll pass. You eat it. |evolution = You look excited, Jell. Do you want to dance? Look at you, wiggling about! So adorable. |hp_base = 6401 |atk_base = 2499 |def_base = 2346 |rec_base = 2174 |hp_lord = 9144 |atk_lord = 3570 |def_lord = 3352 |rec_lord = 3106 |hp_anima = 10261 |rec_anima = 2808 |atk_breaker = 3868 |def_breaker = 3054 |def_guardian = 3650 |rec_guardian = 2957 |def_oracle = 3203 |rec_oracle = 3553 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Shock Velarium |lsdescription = 100% boost to all parameters, 20% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount, damage taken may restore HP, negates elemental damage & enormously boosts ABP and CBP gain |lsnote = 20% damage reduction after taking 5,000 damage, 50% chance to heal 25% damage, 100% ABP boost & 50% CBP boost |bb = Quickstep Discharge |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, greatly restores HP for 3 turns & activates Thunder shield for 3 turns |bbnote = 75% chance, heals 3500-4000 + 15% Rec HP for 3 turns, Activates 3,500 HP & 3,500 Def shield |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Cnidocyte Pirouette |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), powerful additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, hugely restores HP & activates Thunder shield for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 500% multiplier on turn's end damage, 550% BB Atk, heals 4000-4500 + 40% Rec HP, Activates 3,500 HP & 3,500 Def shield |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Irukandji Fouetté |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), considerably boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 50% OD fill, 400% parameter boost, 80% chance to revive allies with 50% HP & heals 100% damage taken |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Tidebreach Fouetté |synergy = Tempest |bondunit = Tide Diva Sennie |dbbdescription = 36 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, Def relative to Atk, BB gauge to max, OD gauge, 100% damage reduction, 100% DoT reduction, 80% raises allies from KO & damage taken restores HP |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 18 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 18 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 18 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 18 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Free-float Symbiosis |esitem = |esdescription = Probable resistance against 2 KO attacks, damage taken may slightly reduce foe's BB gauge fill rate for 1 turn, damage taken may slightly reduce foe's Atk for 2 turns & probable 40% damage counter for all allies |esnote = 40% chance, 20% chance to reduce enemy BC efficacy by 20%, 15% chance to reduce enemy atk by 20%, 70% chance to reflect damage |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Greatly boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP |omniskill1_2_note = +1% Atk boost per 1% HP remaining - 100% boost on max HP |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 300% boost |omniskill3_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds great boosts to critical damage and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_1_note = 60% Crit, 125% Crit damage |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Considerable boost to BB/SBB's activation rate |omniskill4_2_note = 20% boost |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Thunder shield effect |omniskill4_3_note = +1500 HP, +1500 Def. Activates 5000 HP, 5000 Def Shield shield total |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds boost to BB/SBB's activation rate to LS |omniskill4_4_note = 25% boost |omniskill4_5_sp = 10 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction removal effect to BB |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill4_6_sp = 25 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds Water, Thunder damage reduction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 15% damage reduction |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds great BC, HC drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 40% boost |bazaar_1_type = Summer Shell |bazaar_1_desc = Brave Summer 2019 *Destination: Forest Frolic Brave Summer 2019: Daily *Destination: Sandy Jaunt |bazaar_1_bonus = 25 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0037_item_icon.png |howtoget = *Brave Summer 2019 Login Campaign - Day 8 & 20 *Event Bazaar: Brave Summer 2019 - 2000 & 3000 Summer Shells **Must own a copy of Chryssa to exchange *Summer Gem Summon: Summer Mystery Chest (5% chance) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}